


Raffles Drabbles

by jackie208



Category: Raffles - E. W. Hornung
Genre: Assassin! Bunny, Blind! Raffles, Each only in one or two of the drabbles, Female! Raffles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackie208/pseuds/jackie208
Summary: A collection of Raffles drabbles based off of random words or songs.





	

**Blooper**

“Hurry, Bunny,” Raffles hissed, swiftly turning to leave the room only to suddenly find himself tangled up in the hat stand that had lain hidden in the shadows up until now. His usually grace deserted him and he was left struggling to free himself, his muffled curses filling up the room.

There being no one in this place the need for silence wasn’t as great and I therefore felt no guilt nor fear as I began to chuckle. The glare he sent me in return was clearly visible even in the darkness. “Are you alright there, AJ?

“Bunny, shut up.”

 

**Bead**

Closing my eyes, I felt a bead of sweat slide down my brow.

I daren’t move. I hardly dared to breathe. One sound and we’d be discovered and then all would be lost. I could feel Raffles breath upon my ear, his hands gripping my shoulders in a deathly grip, silently ordering me to be quiet, to not move.

The order was unnecessary for I had no desire to be found and shot any more than he did. Our closet hiding place was a poor one and I knew that absolute silence was the only way we were escaping alive.

 

**Lady (Female! Raffles)**

“Raffles!” Hurriedly I turned around, closing my eyes. The reason for my sudden action being that my friend had for some reason started to take off her clothes. I had had barely enough time to preserve her modesty and by the sound of rustling garments I could tell that she’d not stopped.

The sound of her laugh next greeted my ears. “What’s wrong, Bunny?”

“You can’t change in front of me it’s not proper not decent!”

“Oh, come Bunny. I’m in a room alone with you. This is already not proper.”

“That’s not the same, Raffles, and you know it.”

 

**Bags (Assassin! Bunny)**

I could feel my panic building as my bag was searched and I knew that if I did not do something shortly disaster could strike. Raffles could not help this time for he was ignorant of what was in the bag and therefore confident in our apparent innocence.

It being left up to me then I darted forward gripping the policeman’s hand before it could go any further. He let out an shouted protest but I interjected quickly. “Excuse me officer but there are some rather sharp needles in there and I don’t want you to prick yourself on them.”

He gave me a suspicious look. “Needles?”

“Yes. See?” Carefully I picked said needles from the garment they were in holding them aloft. “You can continue on now.”

It wasn’t until after the officer had left, sending me a suspicious glance as he did so that Raffles spoke.

“What on earth was that about Bunny?”

He was staring at the needles, and I hesitated.

For how could I tell him that the needles were dipped in poison and that I had hidden them in my bag not expecting him to steal anything? How could I tell him what I was? 

 

**Heaviest**

Raffles sagged in my arms as I tried to get a better grip on him. Each step sent waves of pain through my leg from where a stray hunk of wood had lodged in it, but I knew that I had to keep moving less the fire consume us as well as the building.

“Just a little bit farther, Raffles,” I muttered between coughs, more to myself then to him. Just one step more and then another and then one more. I couldn’t give up. I had to keep going.

Failure would be a burden too heavy for me to bear.

 

**Guide (Blind! Raffles)**

He held out his arm and I obediently took it, willing as always to help. His response was to grin at me, bright unseeing eyes sparkling with mischief. “That’s it Bunny. We don’t want anyone to suspect that I’m capable of getting around by myself.”

This was a favorite trick of Raffles, to use his blindness as a disguise. No one would suspect a blind man of being a thief, and Raffles was always sure to remind everyone through subtle ways that yes he was blind.

Only I knew the truth. That Raffles’ clever mind didn’t need sight to steal.

 

**Whip**

His words cut like a knife and I took a step back my own anger vanishing leaving only hurt. “Raffles…”

“Go, Bunny. I can’t deal with you right now.”

His voice was as cold as his anger and I could not meet his eyes. Turning around, I fled the Albany as quickly as my feet would carry me. I did not want him to see my tears. Furiously rubbing at my eyes, and cursing my own weakness I stepped out into the street.

It was my own distress that blinded me from the runaway carriage until it was too late.

 

**Bleeding Out**

_"I'll bleed out for you."_

"Where is he!" It was a demand not a question and I closed my eyes knowing what was to come. They wanted to know where Raffles was and I could not, would not, tell them.

"I don't know." It was the answer I had given many times before and I was no longer surprised by the response I was given in return. The whip sung as it was brought down upon my already damaged flesh, and I screamed. There was never any mercy. I would die before giving Raffles up and I began to fear that I would have to.

**Brave**

_"Say what you wanna say and let the word's fall out..."_

My back straightened and I stepped in front of the door blocking his way. "No, Raffles. It's too dangerous."

"Nonsense, Bunny. It'll be fine. Now let's go."

His eyes had narrowed dangerously but I stood firm. "I said no. Even if you pull it off you won't be able to sell it, and you won't pull it off. The only thing you'll do is get us caught. So shut up and sit down! You're staying right here."

Both of our eyes widened at my words, but Raffles slowly sat down. "Why, Bunny, I didn't know you had it in you."

 

**Criminal**

_"Mama I'm in love with a Criminal."_

I had caught him stealing from my families safe. He cut a fearsome figure illuminated only by lamplight, his face covered by a mask. But how could I not recognize him? I had watched him play cricket so many times that I knew his face by heart. "Raffles!"

He froze but then a pleasant smile crossed his face. "So you recognize me then?" Still stunned by his smile I only nodded, which seemed to make his smile grow. "How clever of you."

I blushed at the compliment though hopefully it was hidden in the dark. "What are you doing here?"

 


End file.
